


Forever - Together

by holywakamoly



Series: Jock and The Bad Boy [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holywakamoly/pseuds/holywakamoly
Summary: Snippets of their livesHighschool AUJared!Jock and Bad Boy!Jensen





	Forever - Together

If there was anything Jared knew, it was that dark grin that settled on Jensen's face when he saw Jared flirting with the cheerleaders. It didn't matter that Jared was a jock in school, and Jensen the bad boy with the motorcycle and a car. When it came down to it. Jared was always going to get on his knees for him. 

Jared felt himself flushing thinking back to when Jensen kept him at his room, in sheer lacy boy shorts and had him pose so that Jensen could torment him with those photos, in class.

Jared remembered walking home one day after practice and jerked to a halt when Jensen came to a stop in front of him in the motorcycle; telling him to hop on. He hopped on as there was no one home. Jensen drove him back home, one of the seedier places in town. Kissed him so well and Jared sat on the bike letting Jensen maul and pepper his neck with kisses and bites. Jensen dragged a dazed Jared back to his place on the 4th floor, slamming him against the wall. 

Dragging off Jared’s shorts, “My little pretty princess, aren't you, sweetheart?" 

Jared whimpered and groaned mentally thinking how he’s so gone on this person who fucks him up so badly but still manages to care so well for him. Jared was pushed to his knees with his back facing the window. He had seen others watching before but no one daring to take pictures. They most likely had seen how Jared would choke and gag on his dick, how he got his hair pulled until he cried. They never did see how his cock leaked on the floor. Jared would end up coming, but Jensen would make him swallow all of his come before even letting Jared come. 

Today, however, Jared was forced to choke until he felt Jensen coming down his throat. Jensen went to his knees and gripped Jared tight, his pleasure was bordering on painful but it made Jared all the harder. Jensen got up as soon as Jared was done. 

“Get the floor clean for me?” With that Jensen walked away. 

Jared leaned over and licked the floor. He was blushing but he could feel himself getting harder. 

Jensen stood in front of Jared and felt himself smile. This was his to see and watch. He was holding a black dress, one he just bought thinking it would look amazing on Jared. Jared looked up and saw the dress and flinched. He had never told anyone but he did like wearing dresses, but this one looked short as hell. 

“Come on, princess. Daddy wants to see you in this dress”. Jensen leaned down and grabbed Jared’s hand and led him to the bedroom. Jensen pushed Jared into the master bathroom and watched Jared gargling his mouth and washing his face. 

Changing into the dress, Jared felt mortified. The dress barely covered him. The dress accentuated his waist but made his legs look long. They were tight on his chest, and he could see his nipples stiffening. Going to the kitchen, Jensen smacked his ass and then followed by pinching his nipples. He did this the whole night while Jared was making dinner; which caused him to tent his dress. 

When they were eating, however, Jensen pulled Jared to sit on his lap, feeding him small bites of the food. Sometimes Jensen would give him kisses, but sometimes he would let Jared suck on his fingers. Jared would blush but he leaned towards Jensen for more bites.

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all have further ideas or what not, feel free to talk to me on tumblr - mudderfucker26


End file.
